1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a tool driving device, a tool driving method, and a tool feeding mechanism for a tool driving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pneumatic drill driving device is known as a conventional hand tool (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-228049, for example). A pneumatic drill driving device is capable of applying a feed operation in a tool axis direction to a drill using air pressure. A drill driving device capable of this type of feed operation is also known as an air-feed drill unit.
There is demand for structural simplification and realization of feed control adapted to work in a tool driving device capable of performing a feed operation in a tool axis direction, such as an air-feed drill unit.